Remember Us
by yoursmile
Summary: It's Trish's last night and she realizes she's going to have to leave behind more than just her career. OneShot


**Title: **Remember Us  
**Rating: **Mature  
**Contains: **Mostly language  
**Characters: **Trish Stratus, Edge, Ric Flair  
**Summary: **It's Trish's last night and she realizes she's going to have to leave behind more than just her career.

**Disclaimer: **Chances are, anything recognizable to you in this story, does not belong to me. Most of which I do wish I owned, but sadly don't. So, because I can't claim ownership of anything/anyone, I have to write down all these crazy ideas that I come up with in my mind and turn them into a work of art for your enjoyment, which I hope you all actually _do_ enjoy.

**Author's Note:** Came down to a lot of debating on who the actual guy was gonna be in this fic. In the end, I think I made a pretty good choice. No particular reason, just thought it would be fitting for him.

----------

In her locker room, a freshly showered and dressed Trish Stratus sat on the bench, her frame slouched slightly forward and her eyes fixed intently on the gold she held firmly in her grasp. For the seventh time in her near seven year career, she had recaptured the Women's Championship, once again proving that she was, in fact, the greatest female talent to ever step into the squared circle. However, tonight was different. Tonight was her seventh and final time as WWE Women's Champion. Tonight, Trish was hanging up her boots as they say in the wrestling world, and leaving the business she had grown to love and respect so much.

Her mind shifted to the man in her life, and it occurred to her that not only was she leaving the business, but she was also leaving _him_. Adam Copeland – the one person who, throughout her whole career, had been there for her both professionally and personally, the one person who had unexpectedly become her everything over time. She thought things would be different. She thought they could get through this, what she considered to be a minor glitch in their relationship. But after her emotional conversation with him the previous night, she realized her career wouldn't be the only thing she was leaving behind.

**- **_**FLASHBACK –**_

"_Adam, it doesn't have to be this way."_

"_It does."_

_Adam could see the tears so evident in Trish's eyes and only wished things could be different. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the woman he loved. But what Trish failed to realize was that she wasn't the only one hurting over this. He was hurting just as much, if not more, for having to do it. He just felt that he had no other choice when it came down to it._

"_Our relationship is as close to perfect as I can imagine, and trying to make this work isn't even in the realm of possibility for you?" Trish asked, her emotions getting the best of her. "Do I even get a say in what happens in my own relationship?"_

"_Baby, I don't want to end what we have anymore than you do, but it _has _to be this way," Adam tried reasoning with the distraught blonde. "I've been down this road before, and each time, I learn the hard way that when you're in this business, relationships with those outside of it _just don't work_."_

"_We'll make it work!"_

"_You have no idea how much I wish that were true."_

"_So, you're saying you don't even want to try?" Trish asked, the emotional pain evident in her eyes._

"_If I knew that our relationship had the slightest chance of making it through everything from here on out, I would in a heartbeat. But…"_

"…_but what?"_

"_I don't know that it does," He said, his voice soft._

"_Does three years together mean absolutely nothing to you?"_

"_I've been through two marriages already, both ending because we weren't able to be together the way we wanted to," Adam explained. "I don't wanna make you the third._

"_The third?" Trish questioned. "How could I possibly be the third… when you never even asked me to be your wife?"_

_**- END FLASHBACK –  
**_

Trish's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a light knock and the opening of her locker room door. She lifted her head to identify her visitor and wasn't surprised to see Ric Flair leaning in the doorway, that ever-present grin playing on his lips. Trish couldn't help but smile as she stood up, reaching out to hug her longtime mentor. Ric stepped into the room, letting the door swng shut behind him as he met the petite blonde's embrace.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Trish asked, continuing to hug the Nature Boy.

"Only you can answer that."

"Doesn't help much when I'm completely confused."

Pulling away, Ric took Trish's small hands in his own, fixing his gaze on hers. "Sweetheart, if you really feel it's time for you to part ways with the company, then it's absolutely the right thing to do."

"What happens if a few years down the road, I feel like I want to come back? I mean, there's no coming back after announcing my _retirement_."

The Nature Boy laughed. "Are you kidding me? Ninety-nine percent of the people who have retired have come back in some way, shape, or form."

Trish pondered the thought before shrugging slightly. "I guess you're right."

"You can come back whenever you feel you're ready to come back. Vince couldn't turn down his best Diva anyhow." Ric smiled, giving the younger woman a wink.

Trish returned the smile. "What am I gonna do without you, Naitch?" She said with a laugh.

"Luck for you, you never have to worry about that. I'm not goin' anywhere – just a phone call away," He replied. "I sure am gonna miss you, though."

Ric lowered his head, suddenly overcome with emotion. He wasn't by any means ashamed to shed tears at a moment such as this. He and Trish had a very strong bond. A bond so strong that it genuinely hurt him to see such a talented performer, protégé, and friend go. Tears immediately sprung to Trish's eyes at the sight of an emotional Ric Flair. Over the years, being as close as she was to the Nature Boy, he had become like a second father to her on the road. He was there to tell her how proud he was of her accomplishments, no matter how big or small. He was there to give her support and advice that wasn't always wrestling related. He was there for everything her real father couldn't be. Now, with Trish leaving, this wouldn't tear that close relationship apart. This would only make their bond that much stronger.

"You'll never know how much I'll miss you," Trish cried, hugging him once again.

Slowly pulling away, Ric held her at arms-length, smiling through his tears. "Keep in touch, kid."

Trish smiled, nodding her head in response. "You know I will."

Leaning down to place a kiss on the blonde's cheek, Ric gave her arm a gentle pat before taking his leave. Trish took a deep breath, looking around the small locker room. It was hard to believe that this would be the last locker room she would be in for a long time. Wiping away her fallen tears, she grabbed her bag, along with her title, and made her way toward the door. As she opened the door, she turned to take one last look at the surroundings she had become so accustomed to over the years. Sighing deeply, she stepped out of the locker room and heard the door swing shut behind her. Looking to her right, Trish was taken aback.

"Adam."

Off to the side, Edge stood with his back to the cement wall. His head was lowered slightly, but his hazel eyes were fixed on Trish's. Giving the Rated R Superstar a once-over, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in his dark blue jeans and black button-down dress shirt. Her first instinct was to throw herself into his arms, but she didn't. When Adam saw the tears in her eyes, however, he stepped toward Trish, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around her tiny frame. Dropping her things, she gladly fell into his embrace, closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of his body against her own.

The two stood there, silent, afraid to say anything that might ruin this moment. Who knows if they'd ever have such a moment again? There really was no guarantee. Adam reached up, gently stroking Trish's blonde hair. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her in his arms. This moment made him realize just how much he was losing… his everything. It certainly wasn't making it any easier for him.

"This is real, isn't it?"

Adam pulled back somewhat, his gaze resting on the blonde in his arms. "Yeah," He whispered.

Trish nodded her head slowly, shifting her gaze to the floor as she took a shaky breath. As much as she wished things could be different, she also understood where Adam was coming from. If he really felt he couldn't maintain a relationship with someone outside of the business, she had to respect that. Even if it meant walking away from everything they had together.

Adam reached out with his hand, brushing the back of his fingers down her cheek. She looked back up at him, her eyes full of mixed emotions. "I'm sorry," He apologized softly.

Trish quickly wiped away a fallen tear and shook her head. "Don't be."

"You don't have to put on this act. I know it hurts, Trish, because it's hurting me too."

"I'd be lying if I said it doesn't hurt – it's one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, next to making the decision to leave the company," Trish explained. "But loving someone means respecting their decisions… regardless what they may be."

Adam tilted his head to the side a bit, studying her profile. "You mean that?"

Trish nodded, and a look of relief overcame Adam. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned down, taking her lips in his one last time. Pulling back slightly, Adam placed his hands on her hips and rested his forehead to hers, his eyes remaining shut.

"I really do love you."

Trish smiled, placing a hand on either side of his waist as she stepped back to look up at him. "I know you do," She replied, tears springing to her eyes for a second time. "I love you, too."

Placing a quick kiss on his lips, Trish turned away quickly so that he wouldn't see her cry. After grabbing her things that lie on the ground next to her, she began to make her way toward the back exit. Adam shoved his hands in his pockets, lowering his head to the floor. When Trish reached the door, she turned to look back for a brief moment.

"Hey Copeland!" She called out.

Hearing her call, Edge lifted his gaze to look at the blonde. "Yeah?"

"Give me a call when you retire," She said with a smile.

Adam smiled and nodded in response. He watched as Trish blew him a kiss before turning back toward the exit, walking into a future that no longer included him as the most important person in her life.

----------

**Author's Note: **Go ahead… hate me, it's ok. But really, who said stories _have_ to contain happy endings? I'll make it up to you, I promise. Writer's block has been a major bitch lately, though. Just let me know what'cha think. You know how much I appreciate it. I do try my best to return the favor.


End file.
